happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Night, Bad Day
Good Night, Bad Day is a HTFF episode from season 85. This episode introduces Nightly the nocturnal ring-tailed lemur. Roles Starring *Nightly Featuring *Leo, Capri and Serpent *Floppy *Daydream Appearances *Pride *Petunia *Pranky *Pace *Princess Plot At night, Nightly wakes up from her bed that is made of leaves and twigs. She roams around the forest to find some friends. Not much later, she finds Leo, Capri and Serpent who got lost. Capri and Leo are fighting each other while Nightly watches the whole scene, then she laughs at them. The chimera see her and get angry at Nightly. Nightly, who is sitting on a branch, begins booing at them. Capri throws a rock to Nightly's face, however the thrown rock goes to her mouth instead, making Nightly choke and fall to the ground, so Leo and Capri run up to her and try to save her. They punch Nightly's chest several times until the rock comes out and flies away to the sky. Nightly wakes up and apologizes to Leo, Capri and Serpent. They become friends and walk to town. At the town, Floppy is looking for cryptid creatures, while Daydream "helps" her as well as imagining that he has found a cryptid creature. Nightly sees them both and wants to greet them, but Leo, Capri and Serpent decide to stay in their place rather than greet Floppy. While searching, Floppy sees Nightly walking up to her. She wants to say something but Daydream looks at Nightly and mistakes her for a galago. Daydream kisses her, however Nightly grabs Petunia who is buying some perfume and causes her to spray him with her skunk spray. Daydream becomes blind and begins running around town until he gets run over by a car that is driven by Pace. Pace gets a heart attack and dies. Floppy mistakes Nightly for one of the cryptid creatures and decides to kill her. Nightly runs away from the rabbit as fast as she can. Nightly sees Pride and cuts off her arms from her body, then Nightly flies away while Pride dies from blood loss. Floppy shoots her with a shotgun, but she ends up shooting Princess instead. Nightly then jumps from building to building, while Floppy throws some bear traps by shooting them out with a bazooka. Some bear traps clamp down on Nightly's tail and hand, while others clamp down on Pranky's head and brain. Meanwhile at the forest, Leo, Capri and Serpent roam around. Nightly arrives at their spot. Leo is happy to see her until she picks up Leo. Floppy walks up to Nightly with a harpoon gun, but she's surprised as Nightly uses Leo as a flamethrower. He begins to breathe fire on Floppy. However, the forest also gets burned by Leo. Floppy slowly begins melting and her harpoon gun ends up firing a harpoon into Capri's brain. Capri screams and runs away from forest. Because of her struggle, the chimera trio get split. Capri runs to a road and gets run over by a truck along with Petunia, who happens to pass by. Serpent gets eaten by owls, while Leo gets burned by the fires. The forest and Nightly's house end up being badly burnt after a rain. Nightly becomes sad that her house has burned down, but she's also happy at the same time as she survived from the accident. She walks away until all of the nocturnal animals get angry at her and begin their attack as Nightly gulps nervously. Deaths *Daydream is run over by a car that was driven by Pace. *Pace dies from a heart attack. *Pride dies from blood loss. *Princess gets shot by Floppy. *Pranky gets some bear traps clamped down on his brain. *Floppy melts to death. *Serpent gets eaten by owls. *Leo gets burned. *Capri and Petunia are run over by a truck. *Nightly is attacked by nocturnal animals. (off-screen) Injuries *Daydream's eyes are sprayed by Petunia's skunk spray. *Nightly's tail and hand are clamped by bear traps. *Capri's brain is shot by a harpoon. Trivia *This marks Nightly's debut and first death. *It's revealed that Nightly sleeps on a bed made of leaves and twigs, and her house is a hollow tree. *Nobody survived in this episode. *Nightly is responsible for everyone's deaths since she first indirectly killed Daydream. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 85 episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors